


翻倒向一侧的鱼

by jane1210



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane1210/pseuds/jane1210
Summary: 是我的好闺蜜虾饺出的题目，围绕着一条鱼，但又不仅仅是一条鱼。
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 3





	翻倒向一侧的鱼

Tim是在Jason的安全屋中看到这条鱼的。  
鱼，很小，很普通。就是花店最不起眼的角落里，买花送鱼5+一条的那种，悠哉游哉的杂色金鱼。  
但是Tim看着那条侧着身子在水里悠哉游哉甚至显得有点蠢的金鱼，陷入了回忆。  
他的思绪飘回很久以前，在他还不是红罗宾的时候，甚至在他还不是罗宾的时候。那是他最大的乐趣是在夜晚穿过哥谭的大街小巷，试图用镜头捕捉蝙蝠侠和罗宾的身影。那时他也曾拥有过这么一条小鱼。  
那是一天傍晚，下班回家的父亲捧着一个小小的玻璃鱼缸，里面装着一条鱼。父亲对他说：“嘿，我想你可能会喜欢这个小家伙。”  
他从未想过要给这条鱼起个名字，但Tim确实很喜欢它。为了它跑去市图书馆查阅资料，计算合适的喂食周期，制订定期体检计划（是的，他甚至为了这条鱼去自学了一些兽医知识）…  
但是那条鱼最后还是死了，它健康的活了三年，却死于缺水和一个被打碎的鱼缸。  
Tim摇了摇头，努力使注意力回到现在。他朝浴室里的Jason喊话：“你的鱼生病啦！”Jason的回答混着哗啦啦的水流更大声地喊了回来：“鱼？什么鱼？我没有养鱼！”  
太费劲了，Tim心想，这么喊来喊去。  
于是他不再说话，等待Jason从浴室里出来，套着短裤和T恤，头发还湿漉漉地往下滴着水。  
期间他一直盯着那条鱼，试图想起那些在脑海中某处积了厚厚一层灰的养鱼健康常识。终于，Jason出来了。  
“你的鱼生病了，它看起来很不对劲。”Tim说。  
“哦，你说这条。那不是我的鱼，那是Roy的鱼，也不知道这家伙怎么头脑一热去买了条鱼，然后走之前又把它扔给了我，而且它本来就这样。喝点儿什么？”Jason一只手胡乱地用毛巾擦着头发，一只手打开冰箱，试图给自己拿一罐啤酒。  
“咖啡，三倍浓缩，加好多糖。”Tim干巴巴地说，视线随着那一条鱼来回打转。  
“没有，我这儿只有啤酒。这次又是因为什么？年终总结？”Jason说着，把冰啤酒贴上了Tim的额头，Tim瑟缩着打了个哆嗦。  
“大差不差，董事会又吵着要裁员，说是浪费了太多资源…有的时候真想把他们打包扔到太平洋里喂鲨鱼…说真的，这条鱼生病了，Jay。”Tim梦呓一般絮叨了一会儿，突然又说。“它一直侧着身子游，还一直飘来飘去。”  
Tim努力想使大脑保持清醒，可这太难了，对三天没合眼的他而言，那条鱼一直飘来飘去，而Jason靠着又这么舒服。  
“明天，我们明天再去宠物医院。现在更需要照顾的人是你，小红。你看起来糟糕透了，像是杀人鳄在你眼眶上打了两拳，顺带着把你的脑浆都打出去了一样。”Jason揉了揉Tim的头发，而Tim咕哝着，并未对此作出什么回应。  
（Jason觉得可爱极了）  
“走吧，到床上去，好好睡一觉。”Jason喝完了最后一点啤酒，双手从Tim 腋下穿过，扣住他的前胸把他向卧室拖去。  
Tim 踉跄着扑倒在Jason的大床上，在他和睡梦之神相拥前的最后一秒，他想到：  
啊，那条鱼，是因为水温才变成那样的。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文是我18年的产出啦，当时还是很稚嫩的嘛...但是回过头看看 我也好像并没有很大的进步，还是要继续努力啊。


End file.
